Thread Unravles
by Alex Archer
Summary: Jefferson has a back story, as do all the fairy tale creatures... But what of his Alice? What of defeating the Red Queen? This story is an arc off the Alice 2009 Hatter's story line with Alice if they hadn't defeated the Red Queen and Alice had died. We get to see what Hatter becomes...
1. Chapter 1

**Another one-shot... Kind of short... Posted under new story due to new Universe... I might continue this one too...**

**Maybe...**

**If you review...**

***HINT HINT***

* * *

Hatter reached for the doorknob. As it opened, a rush of familiar smells met him. He smelt her perfume, which still lingered on that purple coat he gave her; the velvet really sucked in the scent. He could smell her gym bag, the one she carried with her every day, to and from the dojo. A swarm of colors met him, as all of the paisley shirts came into sight. He hadn't worn one since she… since she left. Everything from Wonderland reminds him of her, and everything from this oyster world reeked of her.

Hatter reached up towards the hat box on the top shelf. He retrieved it and lifted the lid off. He slipped the porkpie hat off his head, and as he did it, he remembered how much she loved that hat. He placed the hat in the box, gently, with no tricks or flourishes, and he set it in its place. He closed the door to the closet and he pulled out the key, locking his pain behind that door.

In the time to come, the shirts turned black. The hats became darker and the hair grew longer. The accent was the first thing about him that started to go. He lost his Wonderlander accent, the one thing that still made him _him_. He began to hate Wonderland, to fear it. It's where they met, the reason they met.

Suddenly, as though waking from a dream, Hatter received a visitor. He opened the door, and greeted her. He looked down to her side and smiled at the girl holding her hand. The woman introduced herself as Regina. "This girl," she said "is your daughter. She is Alice's blood. Take care of her Hatter," With that, she left him there. He answered, silently towards her back, "Jefferson. My name is Jefferson."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Ficlet!**

**This one is dedicated to AnomalyDetected (LiterallyRaptors)!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

"Daddy?" Jefferson pulled his head up from the hat he was fixing. The hat was an old, brown, straw hat... Just a memory now...

"What is it Claire?" Jefferson asked while motioning for his daughter to come sit on his lap. She came bouncing over and Jefferson noticed she was wearing a long, purple, velvet jacket. "Where did you get that?" Jefferson inquired.

"I got it from your closet; I wear it when I get scared. That's okay, right Daddy?" Jefferson nodded as she climbed up. He had thought the coat lost in the fire, he was glad. She deserved something of her mother's. "I had a nightmare again, Daddy... It was the woman with the black hair again," Claire said.

Jefferson sighed, "Would you like some chocolate and cream cake?" Claire shook her head and offered another solution, "Tell me a story?"

Jefferson chuckled. Claire was smart, she knew how and when to ask for a story. "Sure, what would you like to hear?" Jefferson lifted Claire and turned her to face him. He smiled.

"I want to know what happened to Mommy," Jefferson took in a sharp breath; he let it out as a long gust of air as he debated. Should he tell her? She definitely was old enough, and she deserved to know how her Mother died. He decided she was mature enough to know, she would understand.  
"Do you remember the stories I told you about Wonderland?" Jefferson asked. Claire nodded and smiled. "I love those stories!" Jefferson smiled. Yes, she did love those stories. Then he wondered if it was right to spoil her wonderful thoughts with the truth about Wonderland? She has to learn sometime. "You remember who I am in those stories, right?" Jefferson asked. Claire nodded and answered, "You're Hatter!" Jefferson nodded and continued. "Well, those stories were real. Believe it or not, you're half-Wonderlander! Your mother was an Oyster, but I was a Wonderlander," Jefferson was glad that Claire seemed happy by this news. She always hoped to be special, know she knew she had some magic in her. "The only thing about those stories that isn't true is the ending. Instead of defeating the Queen of Hearts, we lost. The Resistance rose up from the Underground and there was a long and horrible war. You were born then, but I didn't know of you. I was the Queen's captive and I wasn't out fighting with Alice; I should have been, then I might have been able to stop it..."

"Daddy? Are you okay? You're crying Claire smiled and squeezed Jefferson's hand.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart... During the war, your mother, Alice, fought many battles. She narrowly escaped death or capture each time. One time in particular, she couldn't escape and she was killed. When they defeated the Queen of Heart shortly after, I was freed. As the news of your mother's death reached me, I panicked. I left Wonderland and came to live here. Just two years later, another Queen by the name of Regina came to my door with you. She told me you were my daughter and I took you in. Your mother was a hero and a wonderful person. I loved her with all my heart."

"Daddy, you're crying again," Claire said.

"I know, darling, I know," Jefferson concluded. "Now it's time we get you back to bed."  
Jefferson picked Claire up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and tucked the blanket up under her chin. "Good night, Claire..." He said, kissing her forehead.

Just as Jefferson was walking away, he heard Claire mutter "Good night, Hatter..."

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEASE?**


End file.
